we cant all be a desert flower
by Rececillett
Summary: "and if I decide to let them all die?" his arms wrap around me and responds "then I will stand by your decision but if you did that you wouldn't be the woman I know." tears trail don my eyes I know he's right but... please read to find out more!
1. we cant all be a desert flower

** This is my first host fanfic. Ive been thinking of this story for a while tell me what you guys think. I changed the story so this is my version there will be added info and people and Wanda will now be emma! It's not my name i just like the name... but any ways Review! I only own my boyfriends heart the characters from the host are owned by its creator.**

**~EMPOV~**

the last thing i saw was a flash of light and a lot of pain but this pain is the pain that let me go and set me free ive never been happier than i am right now...

beep... beep... beep...

i don't understand! I'm suppose to be dead! How can i hear the beeps from the heart monitor that I've heard from thousands of times before.

"when will she be able to return back to our home planet?" a male voice says. I know who it is but my body does not. What is going on? i don't understand what happened! It was suppose to work! "when her body heals fully she may return. But as you know our medicine will not work as fast because as her species is resistant of all medical supplements of ours and my species." A male I've never heard him before nor has this body. But i feel it i can tell now where i am.

I block out my thoughts incase there is life in this body. They brought me to the planet earth in galaxy 70923582x. I was being healed by the ones called souls, the ones who destroyed this planet, my planets daughter. I remember the day my father made a deal with the souls after the rulers of earth all decided to not listen to my fathers rules. He had pushed me out of the room as he made the deal. I remember looking at the projections our planet in the middle of every galaxy in existence.

Galaxy 70923582x was white but turned red meaning the deal happened and our daughter planet was about to learn from ours to learn not to go against us. i felt bad for the humans i loved their planet but my father was a very strict man and i knew i was not to say another word on this subject.

I listened as my paramari was fighting trying to have the souls to get my body healed much sooner than expected. "the sooner the better" my bodies thoughts finally came through.

So the life in this body had been pursurved. Ugh. Oh how Wonderful. As i listen to my paramari and the soul talk i feel very annoyed.

"why are you annoyed you dont have something annoying in your head." I beg to differ. "listen princess this is my body so this isn't your head its mine!" i know very well of that fact but im in control and as long as i control it, it is my body.

I no longer want to listen to this human in MY head so i open my eyes. They blur and try to adjust. I almost speak but i don't want it to be my voice to come through there have only been 3 people who have ever heard my voice.

I sit up and turn to see, well his name is mason in human language, in my species form that i was completely use to. He had black hair green eyes dark pink lips and perfect skin. most people called us the parimari twins but since i have seen him in his true form i know that is not true. He looks more human then what my true body does... He looks at me and grins "mornin' beautiful!" i glare at him and he chuckles. He looks at the soul his smile not there as he looks at the... the thing and says "you are dismissed." He uses a harsh voice and me and my body are both glad he did.

After the soul leaves he stands next to this cot. I want to know what has happened when i was 'asleep'. He sighs and says "i see you have your human still in there... hello Melanie im sure you two will have fun! But anyway nezune **(nai-zun-ee) **i know that you must be wondering why your still here... well when you tried to blow your self up all the people went crazy for a few minutes as we searched for your body. You were barely there. i had "decided" to go to earth and pick a body out for you this one was pretty enough... but her beauty does not compare to yours."

He rubs his neck on mine a way to say sorry by his people and he puts his forehead on mine and holds my neck he looks in my eyes and says "i know what you wanted but i had to! Your people would have had him as the ruler if you died and you know what that means your sister would also be in rule." His voice was full of hurt. And i looked down trying to escape how much my heart was hurting 'ouch!' she says. I nod once to both of them.

...Weeks Later...

"EMMA!" ugh! not those damned souls again! This is the third time today! I get up from the bed "i have an idea just tell them to shut up and leave!or better yet shove them out the door!" the human Melanie screams in my head as annoyed as me possibly more annoyed than i am. But i know the rules. I get up and walk down my stairs to see the seekers in white their half silver eyes stare at me and i feel my venom in my mouth i swallow the burning liquid and say "hello seekers. What might i do for you at this moment?" they smile at me they were kind but it seems so fake they don't belong here...

The girl seeker with blond hair steps forward bows to me and says "hello your majesty. I was wondering if you had anymore memories?" i sigh "why do they keep calling you that?" melanie asks that every time. 'dont worry about it'

I motion my hand to my living room and sit on a seat my mind goes blank and i tell the story's of Melanie's thoughts.

"Her name is Melanie stryder and she has a brother Jamie stryder. Her mother was taken over first but before they could get her father, Jamie and Melanie they were in a beach house hiding and her dad went out to get the supplies they needed..."

Jamie and i were out swimming when i heard the door shut and foot steps. "mel! Jamie! Im back!" my dad calls out and Jamie is about to get out and yell out but i notice that he's voice... its... its different now. I put my hand over Jamie's mouth and move slowly in the water so i don't make a lot of noise i make a shushing gesture and he understands to be quite he holds on to me tightly afraid of what i was thinking. We wait listening to the monster in our father call out and his foot steps get closer i hear him get closer to the edge and his weight changing. Me and Jamie take a deep breath and i hold on to the pole at the bottom so we wont move up my other arm around Jamie.

When i see the distant shadow of my dad i try not to move and apparently he doesn't see me and stands up i take me and Jamie up we gasp quietly. My heart is breaking i can't believe my father would give that up easy! How could he! What about Jamie and me! did he not care about us? now who would take care of us? who would care? Jeb would but i have no idea where he is.

Me and Jamie wait and listen as he says "i was sure they were here seeker... perhaps they had a different location that the children had been moved to." "it is alright snow falling through." A seeker says as they leave because it's becoming leave and me and Jamie gather as much as we can and head out Jamie takes a picture of our family and tears all down his face. We run and run all night it's almost morning my legs hurt but we can't stop now.

We finally find a cave i hold Jamie to my chest as he cries his eyes out. how did it all go wrong...

Ive seen this memory and the memory of the beginning and that is all. I look at the seekers and say "that is all ive received." Im glad that im speaking to them in this body's voice when only 5 people have heard me talk ever... the seekers look upset but they know i am nothing like them "i wouldn't be so sure of that" melanie retorts sarcastically. My jaw clenches and the seeker snaps a few times. "im sorry did you say something seeker? I might have spaced out a bit." The man looks at me and says "its alright my queen. I understand... But if you could just pry a bit into..." i look at him mad and say "my kind does not force things upon others and i wont start now. I will allow this body to adjust and accept me and reveal what she needs to when she thinks its time! I will not allow to have someone like you to tell me to go against my species beliefs!" i was angry and the two souls flinched from my yelling.

I look at them and sigh letting my anger wash away as i say "you may leave and I will decide when yu shall return. That goes for any seeker. Now good lightings and good darkness." I stand and let them both bow before going out my door.

"what does that mean good lightings and good darkens?" 'first its good lightings and good darkness not darkens' "oh whatever! But what does it mean?" 'it means that until the next time i see you and if not then when we meet in the shadows. Your human goodbyes meant forever ours mean for the moment. Since You never know when your life could end...' "you've got that right..." she's silent for a moment "i wont ever trust you." I smile lightly 'you don't know that for sure just wait until you learn about me and i about you then will tell me things you wont now. no matter how long it takes i can wait.' She's silent again so i change and bathe and ready myself for bed.

I close my eyes and see a face "Jared" Melanie sighs not meaning to let me see and the dream begins...

**So tell me what you think review people! Tell me what you love and what you hate tell me i better get the next chapter up!**


	2. the dream

**Hey! Heres a new chapter! Review! Plzzzzzzzzz! I own nothing but my boyfriends heart **

**Last time on we cant all be a desert flower...**

I close my eyes and see a face "_jared_" melanie sighs not meaning to let me see and the dream begins...

_Rumble... rummmmmmble... rummrummm rummmmmmmble...!_

_ Ugh! I hate my stomach! But I'm soooo hungry but im not the only one who is hungry. Jamie hes sooo hungry even more than me... i have to get the food i need to get it for him. The heat makes my mouth water and makes me sweat which doesn't make this easier. The old couple finally drives away and i wait for what seems like hours but is only minutes to make sure they arn't coming back. I really just want to just run in now but i have to wait._

_ When the coast is clear i run to the house I go in as quietly as i can i know have a lot of bags to fill and clothes to take. And i don't have very much time to do this._

_ When i get in i feel the cool air on my sweaty body and i immediately see food on the table i need to eat i cant travel with a hungry stomach it would slow me down and someone might hear it rumbling on and on. I eat some of the fruits on the counter when im a little satisfied i go to their rooms in a rush and take clothes from the woman and from what seems to be a room for the son who no longer lives with them... filthy parasite's trying to act like they belong in our bodies._

_ Then i get back to the kitchen and make my way over to the refrigerator. i hold my hand down on the switch for the light to make sure that if they come back they wont see me here. I feel around in the darkness for food i take the containers for leftovers, deli meats and cheeses. I close the refrigerator silently and get the canned foods which will last me and Jamie longer. I take out my canteens and fill them with water, when it's overflowing i close them and i put my head under the sink and drink as much as i can. I'm looking for a nother bottle that will hold water for us when i hear a creak in the floor._

_ I bend down and wait for another sound but my heart is pounding. I don't know what to do! I thought it was only those two! I crawl silently to the drawers and silently open then and feel for a knife. If im going down im not going down without a fight. I hear another creak and its closer now. I grab a knife and wait for the... thing to do something._

_ I hold my breath and wait for another sound..._

_ and nothing comes i hold the cold knife in my hand tighter. It's so dark i can't see anything! i cant see where they are! If anyone is here i don't know where they are i cant hear them anymore! I slowly get up to make sure i wasn't the one creaking the floor. I hold the knife tighter and look around._

_ I hear a creak... but that is when i shift my weight and i sigh loudly and place the knife on the counter my hand going over my heart._

_ Im so silly! It was me making the noise i lean on the counter and put my hands on my heart waiting for it to slow._

_ Creaaaaaaaaak!_

_ I turn. That definitely wasnt me. i feel around on the counter for the knife._

_ Creaaaak creeeaaak creakkkk!_

_ WHERE IS IT!?_

_ I felt the cold metal when all of a sudden something grabs my shirt and crushes me to the refrigerator. I hear its angery breathing. I thought they were all suppose to be nice peace-loving little parasites. It punches me hard in the stomach and knocks all the air out of me._

_ "tell me why i shouldnt kill you right now you filthy parasite!" it yells in my face. im confused now but i say "do it i dont want to be a monster like you!" it laughs at me and slaps me hard across the face i taste blood. "you must be a seeker... trying to fool me like that." I kick myself off the refrigerator and bite him. he drops me and i try to make a run for it. He trips me and pulls me back this time he holds me by the throat and i feel his other hand on the back of my neck feeling for a scar._

_ It loosens it's hand on my throat and i gasp. I claw at his hand trying to get free. i hear a click. Its gonna shoot me! I am then blinded by a light. i open my eyes blinking and i can see the out line of his face. he whispers something that sounds like i cant believe it but its too low for me to be sure of it. I tr to wiggle out of its grasp but it then grabs me by the back of my neck and its lips crush on to mine._

_ I stop trying. I've never been kissed before. well actually ive never been kissed on the lips. Its nice... im slowly melting into it when i realise what is happening. I'm kissing my enemy! I bite its lip hard and it drops me i kick it as hard as i can and this time i grab my bag and run out the back door i run fast no ones ever been able to out run me._

_ i hear it behind me running and it screams out "wait! Gasp... please wait! Slow down! Stop running im not going to hurt you i promise." I scream back "LIAR! YOU FILTHY STINKING LIAR!" its getting faster and its closer and it screams "im human! I'm human!" its trying to convince me it's not working!_

_ Suddenly im falling and my mouth is full of dirt. He turns me and points his flash light to his face and says "see im not one of them! I'm not one of them." Hes smiling and i can see the hope in his eyes i can bet the same look is in my eyes. He gets off me and helps me up. "im sorry about that its just you can't trust people now if you can even call them people" i smile at him and im soo happy even though im tired and scared and worried about Jamie im sooo happy. I hold out my hand and say "melanie stryder." He smiles and says "jared howe" he doesn't let go of my hand after we shake hands he holds on to me tight as if he's scared im a dream._

_ I smile then say "im sorry but i have to go..." his smile goes down and he says "im coming with you." I look at him nervous. "im sorry its just i havent seen another real human in 2 years and im not waiting another 2 to see another." I smile and say "but i have to get to Jamie he's very hungry and probably very worried about me..." i bite my lip and i see him smile more before his smile go down as he says "why didnt Jamie get the food for the two of you?" i smile and sense his cute jealousy and say "he's my little brother hes only 9 years old."_

_ He smiles again and says "let me get more food and water then we can go to your brother i can drive you there. its faster the us running with all this food plus it will keep it fresher." He gestures toward a jeep i smile i know i just met him but i cant help but trust him. we talk as he gets the food and put it in his jeep. I'm sitting in the front seat and i turn to tell him where to go when i feel his warm lips on mine. This time i don't stop kissing him i cant his lips send me to a blazing fire in my veins in a good way. And when he stops we smile and i take his hand this is a start of something more._

**~EMPOV~**

I open my eyes and feel tears down my face. 'you loved him.' I say staring down at the tears wetting my finger tips "_i still love him_" i hate that she made me feel her sadness. I hate what she was trying to do. I hated that man now. But i couldn't help but notice something 'why haven't you shown me Jamie's face?' "_hmm?"_ 'Jamie your brother you have not shown me his face.' "..."

She tries to hide his face with blocks in her mind but im stronger and i break the blocks...

GASP...!

'henry!' my heart gets pain soo much im crying worse. "_who's henry? That's Jamie_..." i cant help it the image of henry pops in my head instead of Jamie's hair henry had my black hair and eyes exactly like mine. "_who was henry to you_?" 'henry is my..."

**Cliffy! Guess who henry is to Emma? 3 guesses and ill post who henry really is to Emma! Review if you love hate anything!**


End file.
